SS Waroni-A/Uniforms
These uniforms are in use by aboard all four vessels - Waroni, Byzantium, Quantum and Inventive - of the Waroni Transport Fleet. The only exception is the Trainee uniform, which can only be found on Pandora Station. This because - during the reorganization - it was decided to relocate all this children of Fleet employees there. (If they decide to join the organization, they are allowed to move their assignment at age 16.) General/Base Wear All uniforms are worn over special flame retardant underwear. Over this comes a black undershirt - also flame retardant - and a thin inner pants for isolation. Completing the general wear is a pair of steel toed work boots. The outer uniform is a simple coverall in the department color. This has the flag of the Federation on the left shoulder and an assignment patch on the right shoulder. Assignment Patches The patches in use across the Waroni Transport Incorporated Fleet. (They were designed by a professional company at Tyler Norman's request.) Byzantium A blue circle with a field of yellow stars. It is surrounded by an orange border with white letters. The text reads: SS Byzantium / NAR-74302 / J2-Class. This covers the upper half of the circle. The lower half has the department and the person's name. Inventive A black triangle with the point aimed at the ground. It has red lettering reading: SS Inventive / NAR-74485 / Oberth-class. The triangle is surrounded by a white border with green letters. The left side has the department, while the right side has the person name. The top of the border is blank. There is one exception: Alicia Norman. Her patch has the word Skipper in the top piece of the border. Quantum A black circle with a field of white stars. It is surrounded by an orange border with black letters. The text reads: SS Quantum / NAR-74303 / J2-Class. This covers the upper half of the circle. The lower half has the department and the person's name. Waroni A black triangle with the point to the ground, which flows into a black circle. The triangle has four white stars, while the circle has text in white letters. The text reads: SS Waroni, NAR-2085-A, J2-Class. This surrounded by a red border with blue letters. The circle section of the border has the department and the person's name. The triangle part reads: Flagship - Waroni Transport Inc. Department Colors Command and Special Posts: Commanding Officer, First Officer and HQ Staff. *'Note:' WTI does not have an Intelligence Staff or Legal Department. But if such personnel were ever hired, they would also get white coveralls. *HQ personnel double as instructors for trainees. (Three days at HQ, three days teaching - Sundays off.) Conn: Flight Control Personnel Engineering: Engineering and Security Personnel. Has short sleeves to prevent snagging in small spaces. Medical: Medical and Science Personnel *'Inventive (only):' Ship's counselor Trainee: Pandora Station only. The children of the Fleet live with their parents until they are eight. Then they enter training or chose another life. Trainees leave Pandora at age 16. *'Note:' A Trainee's department is visible by means of his/her undershirt, which varies in color. Ranks Trainees: Year 1 through 8 - Marked by black buttons at the cuff of the sleeves and on the shoulders on the coverall. Two rows of four stars each. Goes from right to left. No assignment patch until Year 7, when the trainee picks his or her posting. Year 7/8 stars on collars. Newbie: Granted up arrival at posting, all ranks are written in black letters on the coverall collars. Crewmember 2nd class: Granted by default after 1 year of service. C2C on collar. Crewmember 1st class: Granted by default after 2 years of service. C1C on collar. Department Member: Granted by default after 5 years of service. DM on collar. Minimal rank needed to make Assistant Chief or Chief. Assistant Chief: Selected by Chief and recommended to First Officer. (Final call made by Commanding Officer) Junior Officer Post. AC on collar. Chief: Department Head Selected by First Officer. Senior Officer Post. (Final call made by Commanding Officer) Chief on right collar, department on left collar. Master Chief: WTI's version of a Second Officer. Selected by First Officer. Senior Officer Post. (Final call made by Commanding Officer) Chief on right collar, department on left collar. Black stair on each collar to indicate senior status. First Officer: Second-in-command of the vessel. Selected by commanding officer. FO on both collars, flanked by two black stars. Captain: Commanding Officer of the vessel. Skipper on both collars, flanked by three black stars. Commodore: War time and ceremonial use only. Commander of the Fleet. Currently assigned - by vote of the Captains and First Officers - to Captain Tyler Norman. Commodore on both collars. To emphasize the importance of post, the letters are silver instead of black. Also noted in black on the cuffs of the uniform. Category:Miscellaneous